Chapter 20: The Great Protector By Land
(The warriors and dinosaurs find the third and final piece.) * Sharka: That's it! The third fragment. The pieces fit together to form a picture of The Great Protector By Land! Now, we can get into the Sundial Lab and make a T. Rex ability upgrade. That should help us stop InGen and Rachel Bitterman. (The scene cuts to the Sundial Lab. The three carvings of the Protector By Land causes the door to open.) * Fared: Look! The carvings of the Protector By Land git right into the door. The Sundial Lab is open. Get yourself your own T. Rex upgrade. * Brena: Alright! With a T. Rex, you can show that Bitterman a thing or two. * Sharka: First, you've got to find this Rachel Bitterman. Primo said her lab is inside the volcano. * Milal: Yeah, well, Primo's a nutcase. I mean, they're nutcases. * Menla: Maybe, but that volcano to the southwest looks dormant. I bet Bitterman's lab is in there. * Denat: Primo did run off in that direction. Let's follow him. * Nosoo: We've got to get out of here. The longer we stay, the more Bitterman will try to keep us from leaving. (The warriors and the dinosaurs head for the ferry on the beach. But as they arrive here, they see another dinosaur: Carnotaurus.) * Jaddo: Look at the size of that guy. The Great Protector By Land. * Worjo: Something tells me this Great Protector will be a little tougher than that Protector By Air. * Milal: Hey. Does anyone else see that lady by that white dinosaur? * Orrin: Rachel Bitterman. * Graki: She's actually scarier than the Carnotaur. * Rachel Bitterman: I heard that. Oh, yes, I've been listening in on your little conversations for some time now. * Keari: Then, we know we're going to stop you. * Rachel Bitterman: Stop what? Progress? I'm fixing nature's mistakes. Dinosaurs didn't survive, so I'm giving them the skills they need. * Cullin: You can't just change nature. Who do you think you are? * Rachel Bitterman: I am the strong, the powerful one. It is I who will survive and help others who couldn't do it themselves. Why let nature fail you? Take control? * Maska: Doesn't look like those Primos are in control. * Rachel Bitterman: My next Primos will be stronger. We will no longer let nature play with us like a child's toy, one day making us king, the next day throwing us away. That's what happened to the dinosaurs. That is what will happen to people unless we weed out the weak. That's what I'm doing with the Primos, the dinosaurs and... Oh! Why bother explaining that to fools? * Orrin: Then, who? Everyone else? You'll get rid of anyone who you think is weak? Nobody's better off if they're just following orders. And that's all your dinosaurs and Primos can do. * Rachel Bitterman: Enough talk! No one can stop me! Sorry, kiddies, but I'm too close to lett you get in the way. Prepare to fight your last battle! (The Triceratops battles and defeats the Carnotaurus, who walks away in defeat.) * Denat: You beat that Carnotaurus! How cool was that? * Halka: Man, that was epic! A battle for the ages. * Rachel Bitterman: What do you think you're doing? I'll not let you destroy everything I've accomplished here. You want to send the dinosaurs back to extinction? * Graki: But it's just not right. It's not fair to the Primos or the dinosaurs for that matter. * Rachel Bitterman: Fine. Join the losing side. You think you've won just because you defeated that Carnotaurus? Ha! This is far from over. (She runs off.) * Grimic: Congratulations, Sharka. You've beaten The Great Protector By Land, but I think Rachel Bitterman got away. * Menla: Doesn't anyone on this island know how to lose a fight? You lose, it's over. We go home. * Nosoo: She's gone to her secret lab, I guess. Follow her, but be careful. * Worjo: Right. We've seen The Great Protectors By Air and Land. Better keep your eyes open for The Protector By Sea. Category:Raven: Combat of Giants Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes